


Song of the Waves

by PotatoPIerrot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Hide Big Bang 2018, M/M, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPIerrot/pseuds/PotatoPIerrot
Summary: Hide has to go through a lot of things as a prince fighting for the throne, only then some things are a bit more unexpected than the rest.For instance, he never would've thought he'd befriend a siren.





	Song of the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i can't say im very confident with how this turned out, but i tried my best _(:D 
> 
> special thanks to [Maura](http://hideeyoshii.tumblr.com/) for betaing and helping out with my idea constipation!  
> and of course, to [thrutheprism ](http://thrutheprism.tumblr.com/) for the absolutely [gorgeous art ](http://thrutheprism.tumblr.com/post/173934292858/my-art-for-the-hide-bb-a-scene-from)!!!

Life would’ve been much better if it didn’t involve petty sibling squabbles for the throne.   

It would, in fact, have been the best if he were the only child. Or, to the very least, his brother could’ve been a lot less underhanded in his methods. The next time he’s reborn, Hide decides he’s probably going to choose being a plant. It’s so much easier to be a plant; you just kind of exist and laze all day under the sun. Definitely better than being a lousy prince whose responsibilities somehow included being the potential heir to the throne and doing his best not to let his upstart brother murder him first.   

Did he mention he’s not even the legitimate kid of the King which obviously puts him in a huge disadvantage already? Hide honestly wouldn’t have bothered even though his name was, for some reason, mentioned in the late king’s will. He’s raised to stay at least a mile away from the drama of the Royal Court. With everything his tutor tells him (albeit with a lot of obvious bias, he has to admit), Hide would gladly choose a life of not ever revealing his parentage over the fame and riches and whatever sugar-coated stuff being an aristocrat seems to offer. It’s just not worth it.   

Unfortunately, though, having lived among the common folk also means he’s learnt to care deeply for the people of the kingdom—or, at least those he’s close to. Nimura might be the legitimate son, but their dead father apparently decided he’s so unfit to rule that he’d rather raise a scandal by revealing the identity of his bastard child than let him ascend. If his half-brother really is such a lost cause that even the King would rather tarnish his own reputation to keep him from ruling, Hide figured he didn’t want to see what he’d do with the kingdom if he ever gains power.   

So here he is, playing hero and risking his life playing a game he’s nothing less than dragged into. Nimura smiles mildly at him from the opposite end of the long table they occupy for dinner as though knowing he’s already won. The rest of the seats are taken by his Priest, ministers, and a number of other people with rankings Hide doesn’t want to bother remembering. The point is that Hide’s currently neck deep in enemy territory and one wrong move would result in him leaving the hall a corpse.  

“How about a toast for my dear brother, everyone?” Nimura suggests with a slight raise of his goblet after babbling about the weather and the will of the gods letting them gather and all that crap. Hide tries not to sigh; he doesn’t even need all that detection training to know his drink has most likely been poisoned. It’s the oldest trick in the book, and Nimura is obviously underestimating him to the point of not even sparing him from this after so many failed attempts.  

“It is my pleasure to be here, Brother.” Hide smiles, gulping a mouthful of wine once the toast had been made because  _hell_ if he’s here to be intimidated. The slight tingle on his tongue confirms his earlier suspicions. With luck, it’d be something his body is already accustomed to; otherwise he’s about to spend a good portion of the night having a nice long chat with death. Hide tries to subtly take a breath. Keep smiling; just a few hours to go.  

Hide can never comprehend the sheer amount of time dine-ins span no matter how many of them he attends. It’s not even like they have a lot to say; no official negotiations are allowed to be done over the dinner table. As far as Hide knows, it’s mostly just gossip. On whose marriage isn’t working well, on whose son should really have better taste, on children whose parents really aren’t their parents. The irony of it all is that Hide’s etiquette tutor insisted on drilling the importance of a moderate volume of voice into him during his crash course lessons, yet these born and bred court dwellers speak like they’re afraid someone wouldn’t overhear them two streets away. Like, he gets it. They’re trying to get on his nerves by going on and on and on about bastard children, he gets it. Does it ever occur to them to try something else? It’s been more than a  _year_ , good god.  

The pretentiousness miraculously fails to kill him in the end, though, and Hide once more manages to scrape through the ordeal alive—albeit perhaps a little sweaty under his coat from trying resist blacking out from the poison in his system. He bids Nimura a good night with as much of his usual  forced affection as he can muster, and wills himself upright until he’s safe behind the walls of his carriage.  

And he just collapses on the seat, breath coming out in painful pants. He can barely breathe, his lungs refusing to let air in. Stubborn spots dance in his vision; how many of them actual shadows, he can’t tell with the poor lighting. He can never get used to the experience, despite all the times he’s gone through it.  

“Did you get poisoned again?”  

Itsuki, his lifelong tutor and father figure, almost sounds bored. He probably is. He’s probably also going to be the one who’s going to stand in front of Hide’s grave scoffing “told you so” sometime in the future if he keeps this up. Hide couldn’t help smiling at the thought. Yeah, Itsuki would definitely do that.  

“You’re smiling,” Itsuki observes mildly, as he passes him an empty urn. “So should we be preparing your coffin or?” 

“In case it’s not apparent enough, I’m about to pass out, Pops.” Hide takes another deep, shaky breath. “If I don’t wake up after this, tell Hetare I love her.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Itsuki deadpans, and Hide proceeds to unceremoniously shove his fingers down his throat, empty his stomach, and lose consciousness feeling not much better off than before.  

He wakes up some time later in a chamber that’s just newly familiar to him. He squints at the sunlight seeping through the crack between his curtains, the soreness in his limbs making him wince. The bright side: he’s lived to rub his triumph on Nimura’s face once more. The not-so bright side: he has to wake up to the sensation of being freshly grilled over a stove. Again. Sometimes, Hide questions if it really is worth all that trouble. Maybe he shouldn’t be so darned petty? Itsuki’s always nagging him about how he’s only doing a great job making his own life miserable. 

Other times he can barely stop himself from strolling into Nimura’s castle cackling like a maniac.  

“Koutarou?” Hide calls after clearing his throat. Whoa. He sounds like he just came back from the dead.  

“Your Highness.” A muffled answer comes from the other side of his chamber doors. Hide really appreciates his adhesion to protocol and his respect towards his privacy, but it’s a bit of a pain to keep yelling from almost all the way across the room. And it’s not a small room.  

“Could you pass the message that I’ve woken up before someone freaks out? I’ll be making rounds once I feel my legs again.” 

“I understand,” Koutarou replies in his usual curt manner—utterly befitting of a Royal Guard’s image, really. “I’ll call for the physician as well.” 

“Thank you.” Hide eases back onto the mattress, thoughts of peeling his head off his pillow still far, far away. He closes his eyes, letting out a slow breath. If he focuses just enough, he could hear the faintest sound of waves in the distance. His actual father might be a piece of work, but at least he seemed to have a pretty good taste when it comes to home locations. Those aristocrats whispering about even his castle being second-rated are probably just jealous they can’t have a seaside home like him,  _hah_. Hide spends ten more minutes waddling in that bit of triumph before finally working up the will to get up.  

Getting to a sitting position is easier than he’s expected, though he has to rely mostly on upper body strength since his legs seem to still be asleep. He frowns at them, wiggling his toes to get his blood running and nerves connected again. He wonders how long exactly had he been out cold. With the sour condition his body seems to be in, he wouldn’t be surprised to hear if he’s just woken up from a month-long coma or something. You’d think that would’ve earned him a slightly bigger reaction from Koutarou, but that man takes his guard duties so seriously that the only time he seemed to have shown any emotions in public was during the late King’s funeral. Compressing his emotions like that shouldn’t be all that healthy—Hide’s not exactly in the position to comment on his work ethics, but maybe he could encourage him to loosen up a bit when he’s around him since he’s not his father.  

Of course, things are complicated as they are since he’s inherited late King's faction of the Royal Court while Nimura’s happily followed him as soon as he was out of the way. Apart from trying to keep Nimura from taking the throne and proceeding with his well-known plans to destroy the kingdom and rebuild it from scratch because that was apparently what the Empress he fancies dared him to do, Hide must also earn the approval of his own court. A townsboy cannot become a good king; he’s too naive, he will not know how to shoulder the weight of ruling a kingdom; an illegitimate son ascending to the throne will only tarnish the kingdom’s reputation. It is in fact due to those exact reasons that a number of them would rather defy the King’s dying wish than to fight for what they think is the losing side of the war. Hide does nothing to keep them from going; unwilling followers are the most likely to betray him in the future. He’d know he’s doing great if he’s able to compel them to return when the times comes.  

“Your Highness,” Itsuki’s voice sounds behind his door just as he’s successfully regained command of his legs and move them over the edge of his bed. Hide could almost hear the distaste in his voice upon calling him that. Really, what kind of father would enjoy shifting from calling his son a shitty brat to referring to him as royalty? Definitely not Marude Itsuki. “The physician is here.” 

“You may come in.” Hide feels his cringe, though. It’s still a pain in the butt to have to remember to use stiff, formal language when he’s with people other than his tutor even in his own home. Well, he’s gotta do what he’s gotta do, he supposes.  

As they are, they have no means of telling for sure if there’s any poison left in his system. All they can do is make sure he’s not going to have a relapse and die anytime soon, which Hide guesses is about good enough. He has his pulse and body temperature checked, the stiffness in his limbs attributed to  the fact that he hadn’t woken up for a full day. Since he seems to be feeling quite alert nonetheless, it’s concluded that he should be fine—though it’s important for him to remember drinking enough water and taking charcoal tablets to absorb and eliminate any possible remaining toxins in his body. 

“You know, you nearly spilled your puke all over me yesterday,” Itsuki tells him once the physician has excused himself. Hide notices that the bags under his eyes seem more prominent than usual. 

“ _Whoops_.” Hide could only offer him a sheepish smile. “My bad.” 

“I know I’ve said this a thousand times already but,” Itsuki sighs, lacing his fingers together on his lap, “you’re just destroying your body at this rate, Hideyoshi.”  

“I’m only doing what I must, Pops.” Hide watches his own toes as he wiggles them. “A bit of poison isn’t going to stop me from trying to keep you guys safe.” 

“You  _do_ remember you’ve got an expedition coming up, correct?” Hide glances up to see Itsuki raising an eyebrow at him. “Anything bad happening to you then would only play to Nimura’s advantage. And the reason you’re doing it in the first place is because that bastard too smart to risk himself like this.” 

“I’ll just have to make it back safely, no big deal,” Hide says with a confidence he isn’t quite sure he actually has. “It’ll be a good show of strength if I can survive every mission Nimura runs away from.”  

“All this and you’re not even thinking of staying as the king in the end,” Itsuki scoffs, though half-heartedly. He cares, Hide knows. It’s because he cares so much that even after a year he’s still trying to convince him in his own way to stop his fool’s errand. “How are you even so sure you’d be able to leave the place in good hands?” 

“That’s why I have to keep meeting and knowing people—to know who I can trust to make sure this kingdom’s going to be safe.” Hide scratches his cheek. “Nimura himself might have some major issues with rationality, but there are capable people in his court as well. I can’t overlook that.” 

Itsuki stares at him unimpressed, silent for a beat of a moment. “Do I really have to spell it out that I’m worried about you?” 

“Didn’t you just say it?” Hide fails to stifle a small laugh. Itsuki’s expression doesn’t change.  

“Suppose I did?” 

“I love you too, dad.” Hide chuckles once more, though his mirth is all too quick to fade. He studies his own hands, curling his fingers into loose fists. “I can’t lose. You, Ikuma, Kimi, Saiko and the rest of the kids—I swear I’ll keep all of you safe.” 

“There’s no point if he kills you first, Hideyoshi,” Itsuki reminds him, frown deepening to the point that his wrinkles look like lines deeply etched into his skin. Hide feels a sting in his chest. This ruthlessness had been largely the reason why Itsuki had left the Royal Court all those years ago. You can never tell who’s really your ally and who’s not. Conspiracies run deep in castle hallways. As far as Hide knows, another one of Itsuki’s reasons to cut all ties with royalty is because he found out about the late King being sunken up to his neck in some sort of collusion and he couldn’t be bothered to stay long enough to be used and discarded as a pawn. What can Hide say? His tutor is just smart like that.  

And now he’s dragged him right back into the heart of it, making things even worse because the one he’s putting in most danger is himself. Itsuki’s unofficial adoptive son. Still, he’s come this far. He’s made up his mind.  

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he won’t.” Hide waves a hand. “He’ll make sure I’ll get to watch as he slaughters everyone I love first. Then if he’s in a good mood, maybe he’ll kill me.” 

He’s not letting anything happen to them.  

**xXx**  

Hide didn’t have the time to laze around much despite having just survived another poisoning episode, calling for a conference with his council to discuss the coming expedition after taking a bath and meal.  

They are set to visit a small country that’s under the late King’s rule. Strife seems to be prevalent there lately, and the countrymen are increasingly concerned about a possible invasion by the neighbouring land. The local minister has been requesting for diplomatic and military aid for more than a month now; Hide’s impressed they’re still holding on. From what he gathered, the Royal Court isn’t keen on sending any help due to the treacherous journey leading there. The shorter, safer way on land is now blocked off because of a major landslide that followed an earthquake a few years back. The only available path there to transport men and supplies now is through the sea.  

And not just any part of the sea—it’s the part where an island of sirens is said to be located on the way, because of course it had to be.  

The general rule of thumb is basically: one shouldn’t mess with beings one doesn’t understand. Even humans themselves can barely understand other humans at times, which kind of says a lot already. There are no records mentioning if sirens understand the languages of their human neighbours, nor are there any that hints their willingness to negotiate with humans for a safe passage. Hide’s party would have to cross their territory twice in their trip to and fro their destination. The chances of them being siren food are unsurprisingly high.  

But if they manage to successfully complete the mission, it’ll further prove Hide’s capability as a leader. No one can comment on a bastard child’s legitimacy if he can pull off something even the crown prince is reluctant to face. This expedition could very well be Hide’s turning point in this fight with Nimura. He can’t afford to mess up. He knows that, and so does his stepbrother. Hide’s willing to bet his arm that Nimura’s going to do his best to interfere and make whatever happens look like an accident.  

Which is why he puts so much effort into strategizing. And well,  _yeah_ , it’s also kind of one of the only things he’s actually good at—but it’s also because his half-brother’s the sort who prefers to fight intellectual battles over using brute force. Their knack for making plans and manipulating people seems to have come from their father; which, Hide must admit, is a pretty disturbing thought by itself. Imagine sharing any trait at all with that weasel, wow.  

The point is, though, that Hide has no choice but to be prepared for as many possible scenarios as he can. It doesn’t matter that they can’t go into specifics since anything can happen when the time comes; all they need is a rough idea on what to do. Hide’s confident his crew of strategists would be able to come up with something more concrete on the spot. It’s the potential general panic amongst his troops that worries him. As highly trained as they are, the unfamiliar environment and lingering rumours of an island of sirens would no doubt unsettle them. All it takes is a single person giving in to their paranoia, and hysteria could sweep across their fleet like a plague. Hide is determined to have his men leave the castle fully aware of what they might be getting themselves into.  

Hide would’ve spent hours in the conference hall plotting routes and hatching plans, but he’s forced to leave when his weakened body acts up once more. His tunic is soaked with sweat by the time he’s taken to the infirmary, his vision spinning so much that he could scarcely move without getting vertigo. Itsuki even tells him later that his face turned so white that he looked like a ghost. It’s a first, he has to admit. Hide didn’t know there’s such a thing as a relapse when it comes to being poisoned; he’s pretty sure no one mentioned it during his resistance training. Either way, he doesn’t really have the chance to mull over it. He’s only half conscious of the bitter, chalky water the physician feeds him before his world sinks into darkness, and he sleeps. 

Hide would later learn that his “relapse” was simply him having a terrible case of dehydration, which kinda makes him look pathetic now because he’d gone down from lack of self-care and not his stepbrother's elaborate plot to kill him. Of course, there’s also the bit about him on the verge of overworking, but he’s not sweating the details. There’s little time to lose and he’s got things to do and places to be at. After all, the expedition isn’t the only thing he must handle as a prince.  

So he gets up, and keeps going—making the extra effort to remember his nutrition this time. Plans are eventually made, letters sent out, soldiers gathered, supplies prepared. As his days grow busier with other governmental matters that Nimura pushes to him in hopes of overwhelming him, Hide finds himself having no choice but to rely more and more on his councilmen. It’s ironic when he realizes how he’s planning to give up his right to rule as soon as he obtains it, yet he’s insisting on personally attending to most of the work he comes across when he’s arguably the least experienced out of everyone in his court. Itsuki’s right; he’s just being hypocritical now. He needs to learn to trust others if he wants his finishing move to work out.  

He just wishes it’s something as easy as it sounds. 

Hide closes his eyes as the sea breeze blows cool against his skin, his toes digging into the sand. At times when it feels like there’s so much built up pressure in his chest that he can scarcely breathe, he’s discovered that being alone at the beach does wonders to help him clear his head. It’s even better at night where only the rhythm of waves hitting the sandy shores fill the air, where it’s so dark all around him that it’s easy to imagine the rest of the world no longer existing. Where he can stay hidden by the shadows and away from the attention of both his own court and his step-brother’s.  

As relaxing as it is, though, Hide has to be careful about staying too long. He does his best to drill into himself to never fall asleep while he’s there at night because 1) it might spark a manhunt and cause unnecessary drama; and 2) there are times when high tides are higher than usual and he might just end up being dragged into the ocean. Hide almost exposed his occasional night endeavours just a few months back too when he accidentally nodded off and had to later somehow sneak back into the castle with his clothes soaked and crusty with sand. Itsuki would probably be calm about it; it’s Amon who’s more likely to launch into an hour-long lecture about safety practices and how important it is for him as royalty to always make sure he’s never alone outside in case anything happens to him and all that. If Hide isn’t a grump who gets pissed when he’s forced to listen to more than three consecutive sentences when he’s sleepy, he might actually find his Royal Guard’s concern endearing.  

He takes a breath, parting his eyelids to peer towards the horizon. It’s a full moon that night; the tide is rising fast. Saltwater laps at his feet almost hypnotically, the world around him highlighted with a gentle grey. Hide’s thoughts inadvertently direct themselves to the journey that’s happening in three days. They’ve figured out how to counter the sirens’ voices by stuffing wax into their ears (he honestly didn’t expect that classic method to actually work), but they can’t let their guard down in case songs aren’t their only weapon. In the best-case scenario, they’d be able to barely skirt around siren territory during their voyage. In the worst, they won’t even have bones left on the ocean floor. Hide can already imagine it with utmost vividness; their ships sinking from a mysterious attack, unknown limbs dragging them towards the dark depths while their lungs fill with water, an eerie yet hauntingly beautiful melody surrounding them as slowly they are picked apart—  

Hide snaps back into reality to realize the moon and waves and light are gone.  

And so are the air he breathes and the ground beneath his feet.  

He’s underwater. He doesn’t know how it happened but he’s suddenly drowning and oh god, he  _can’t swim_. His thrashes in vain, his chest screaming for oxygen as the icy waters threaten to freeze his skin. And  _really?_ part of him can’t help but think with a mental scoff. All that trouble and he’s going to die drowning because of he got too caught up in a daydream? There must be a limit to how lame he can be,  _wow_. It’s not exactly the way he predicted he’d go and nah not today he refuses to die like this at the very least send a shark after him or something— 

He stills like an absolute idiot despite all his bravado when his elbow hits against something undeniably solid. His mind is still struggling to process the abrupt escalation of events when he feels a pair of hands grab him by the armpits and drag him towards the surface. He wastes seconds coughing and gasping for air and blinking the sting of sea water from his eyes before glancing around, the fact that he’s now sprawled on the beach not even occurring to him in the heat of the moment. Those were definitely hands. Had there actually been someone else around? He squints at the unrelenting shadows, heart still beating hard against his ribcage. It doesn’t seem like they’re someone out to take his life, but why disappear so quickly? It’s as though they don’t want to be seen.  

It happens by pure coincidence. The cloud overhead finally drifts away from the moon, once again granting Hide the illumination he needs. The sudden feeling of being watched compels him to turn his attention towards the sea, and  _there_ —just a few metres from shallow waters, nearly hidden among the waves.  

Hide watches as the last of a giant fish tail disappears underwater.  

**xXx**  

The next time he returns to the beach to make offerings to the sea gods for a safe journey overall, Hide tries to keep an eye out for the being who saved him.  

He goes as far as leaving a message in a bottle when no one’s looking, including his identity and a meeting time and place. And despite not really expecting an answer, he waits. He waits with nothing else driving him apart from the force of sheer curiosity. For a night, then two.  

Then it’s time for him to leave for a mission he very well might never return from, and he’s no choice but to push all unnecessary thoughts from his mind because he can’t mess up, not this time.  

His palms are damp the whole way to the docks. All bravado aside, it is his first voyage as well. He doesn’t know what to expect out there except tons of water, and some rather random information he’s managed to glean from books. His anxiety and rationale are at a constant debate. No, they won’t get lost; the Captain is one of the most experienced sailors in the kingdom, second only to the one in Nimura’s court. They’ve got enough defences to fend off possible attacks and buy enough time for a retreat. They’ve got emergency rafts ready in case anything happens to their ships. It’s fine, it’ll be fine.  

The one thing Hide didn’t expect is the sea-sickness.  

A couple of hours into sailing and he’s thrown up around three times. Really, is there no end to him being uncool? Hide laments as he lay in his quarters, a wet cloth over his eyes and the taste of ginger still lingering in his mouth. He takes deep breathes, working to make his body sync with the rocking of the ship. He’s regretting too many things  _way_  too quickly. Their journey is expected to last a week; the first day isn’t even over and he’s already considering requesting to turn back and return to the sweet, sweet stability of dry land.  

Fortunately for him, though, his fleet functions perfectly even without him. He’s in fact not even that much needed the whole way except when matters of authorization are involved. Hide spends most of his time lying down for the first three days, doing his best just to make any food and liquid intake stay in his belly and not wish for death while his men periodically keep him updated on their progress. They’re covering the expected distance, they’ve just passed the territories of land so and so. Hide tries to ignore his constant nausea by immersing himself deep in his thoughts, often going through mental stimulations of how the confrontation would go when they reach their destination. It helps to some extent, though by means of replacing the floating feeling with a grounding sort of pain.  

He’s finally able to get up and stumble his way to the top deck by the fifth day, contrary to his own expectations. He figures that feat alone should’ve earned him at least some toasts in his favour during dinner that night; he might as well have singlehandedly conquered a kingdom. He emerges from the sleeping quarters to be greeted by vast blue skies and strong, fresh winds whipping at his face and hair. Ah, at least the weather has been great to them throughout. Hide prays hard for the sunny days to continue.  

The sea seems endless from his vantage; stretching infinitely towards distances Hide can’t seem to even imagine. It truly gives one a whole new perspective one how tiny they are as a people. It’s terrifying, incredible. It’s as though it’s another world out here where nothing else exists except the sky and sea.  

That honestly would’ve been great if it’s true—because before they know it, the day they’re expected to pass siren territory arrives.  

Hide’s so tense about the whole event that his seasickness completely disappears for the first time. What if wax isn’t enough? How much do they have to hear for them to fall into the sirens’ spell? The only backup they could come up with is to drown out the sirens’ voices with their own. Hundreds of men singing off tune should have at least some counter-effect—or at least Hide really hopes it would. Otherwise they’re pretty much just sailing to their death and giving Nimura exactly what he wants.  

Hide surveys his fleet as the flags are raised to signal entering danger zone. Their formation is crucial as well; if staying out of range for even a centimetre would prevent a confrontation, they’re not taking the risk. He shades his eyes and squints, the afternoon sunlight reflecting off the ocean’s surface blinding. Yeah, definitely not an optimal setting for scuffles. He half wonders how those sea birds flying overhead can bear with the overwhelming brightness. Whatever. He takes a breath, giving the command for everyone to plug their ears. It’s time.  

The rumoured island gradually comes into view; its barren beaches nothing less than unwelcoming. Hide could see how it may seem appealing to lost or unknowing sailors, though. The island seems to be made entirely of lush greenery apart from its beaches. It looks like where one would expect to find the food, shelter, and resources to keep surviving in a desperate situation. It’s a little surprising they haven’t heard of anyone trying to claim it thus far, but perhaps all who did have simply never returned to tell the tale.  

Hide holds his breath as he stares at the shore of white sand through a pair of binoculars, expecting to see creatures lying in wait for a possible meal. He shouldn’t have needed to worry about the wax not being soundproof enough earlier—the beat of his heart in his ears is so loud that it’s concerning. His shirt is damp with sweat, his skin tingling from the sunlight. There’s no one there.  

The desertion is even more unnerving somehow. Hide forces himself to inhale, turning to signal a temporary “all clear” to his crew. He watches as the message is spread across ships using dyed cloths, blinking the sun from his eyes.  

Huh. Is it just him or those birds look unusually large? 

It’s barely a second after he thinks so when the first creature swoops down upon one of their ships, plucks up a man who’s caught too off guard to even struggle, and soars upwards again.  

Hide’s high-strung brain processes everything almost immediately. The sirens don’t rely entirely on their voices, and they are aerial.  

It’s eerie because all Hide hears is silence even as chaos spreads out around him. He sees his men shouting in vain, the strict orders to never unplug their ears until they’re deemed to be in safe waters again hindering their communication. Red flags are waved, and guns are aimed skywards. Only fire in self-defence. Do not kill if you can help it.  

But the creatures are so aggressive that it their attempt to make them keep their distance is almost futile. 

How long can they keep this up?  

Hide feels the creature land before he sees it; a heavy thump behind him, the shake of wood under his feet. He spins around, barely even aiming before he pulls the trigger. He misses by about a mile, but at the very least the stray bullet didn’t hit any of his shipmates. Unfortunately, though, he’s finally able to have a good look at their attackers in return. Black birds as large as an average human, but with the head of a beautiful maiden. Giant talons, razor sharp teeth. Mouth slightly agape as it sang its enchantments despite having dark blood running down the middle of its chest.  

Hide figures he’s going to be having nightmares for a long, long time if he survives this.  

He could see it tense for another attack, and this time his bullet hits its mark. The creature rears back from the impact, face contorting as it shrieked in pain. Hide takes another aim. His next shot ends with a hole in its head and a lifeless body.  

He immediately turns his attention back to his surroundings, hands gripping his gun tight enough to sting. How much farther till they sail out of range? What are their casualties? His head hurts. It’s near impossible to make sense out of pandemonium around him, especially when there’s no way for them to hear one another. Please, just let it be over— 

His heart stops beating when he’s suddenly airborne, hair in his face and talons digging into the skin of his back. Part of his brain that isn’t screaming helps him realize he still had his gun in hand by sheer dumb luck. He aims blindly upwards, and shoots. Once, twice.  

And then he’s falling, the open ocean receiving him like a plane of rippling glass.  

This is how he’s going to die, he guesses.  

For a moment, the cold water is a relief to his sunburnt skin. And then he’s thrashing, grasping for handholds that simply slip between his fingers. He manages to surface and take several gulps of air before being forced under again, evading the creature diving right for him by mere centimetres.  

Then the current’s caught him and pulling him down and he’s sinking deeper and deeper. He loses his breath, his chest burning and vision fading. His earplugs must’ve fallen off at some point because he could hear the muffled din from above. His head and eyes feel like they’ll explode any moment.  

He’s pretty  _darn_  near falling unconscious when the song reaches him. No—perhaps it’d be more accurate to say it was merely a single note. A single note, yet sounding in full command, and absolutely gorgeous. Hide has no doubt that he’s hearing a siren sing.  

And just as he grows too tired to keep his eyes open any longer, someone enters his field of sight.  

Someone with strange two-toned hair, eyes the colour of moonlight, and a familiar tail drifting behind him.  

**xXx**  

“All preparations have been made for the conference, Your Highness.” 

Hide nods as he accepts the sheath of papers roughly outlining their final arrangements. “I understand. Thank you.” 

The servant bends in a deep bow, then marching off into the unfamiliar hallways of the minister’s manor. Hide breathes a sigh once he’s out of range, setting the documents on his desk. It’s been several days since they docked their fleet and recalibrated themselves to the new environment. Hide didn’t think sailing could be half as exhausting as it turned out to be.  

Of course, there was also that whole siren attack. 

Hide only hears later on about how they would’ve probably been ripped into shreds by the end of it if the creatures hadn’t seemingly had a change of heart and withdrew as abruptly as they’d appeared. Casualties were fortunately minimal; the sirens that assaulted them didn’t seem to consider sinking their boats and take advantage of the sea. Hide’s men managed to hold out amazingly as well despite the initial panic. If Hide hadn’t been the one pulled out of the ocean nearly suffocated by the water in his lungs, he would’ve felt invincible after that experience. 

Hide turns toward the window, peering at the darkness. The tenth bell had rung not long ago. The guards on patrol would be a bit of an obstacle, but everyone else would’ve retired to their chambers by now. He just had to act natural. Hide places a weight over his documents, and slips out of his room.  

The ease of leaving the manor undetected is almost concerning, given the current political situations of the land. Then again, maybe it’s just Hide who’s got a little too much practice. He decides he’ll mention it to the minister’s head of guards later on, after his own goals are settled. He changes into a less conspicuous set of clothes once he deems his coast clear, and heads towards the harbour. 

It's cloudy that night so Hide had to rely largely on the torches lining the beach to see. With the curfew going on, the rest of the town is deserted. Hide's still careful to keep mostly to the shadows; he'd like to avoid any awkward encounters with the rest of the soldiers on patrol. Wouldn’t want to be suspected for treason after coming this far, really.  

He squints around himself once he’s found a nice spot under one of the piers that’s away from sight, trying to discern any signs of the siren who promised him a conversation. He doesn’t see anything unusual.  

“Haise,” he calls, so tentative at first that he could barely hear his own voice over the sound of the waves. He waits for a minute, and when he confirms he hadn’t been heard by anyone else, he calls out again, a little louder this time. “ _Haise_ _!_  Are you there?” 

 He supposes it might actually be more accurate to say he sensed him by instinct rather than perceiving him through sight or hearing. He turns and the siren’s right  _there_ , only his bare humanoid half visible above the water. Hide couldn’t help sucking in a breath at the sight of him; bright grey eyes, tousled hair and toned body. The siren prince is attractive to almost an unfair degree. If Haise asked if he could kill him and eat his guts that exact moment, Hide might actually say yes.  

“Hello,” Haise greets, raising his hand but looking not quite sure what he’s supposed to be doing. Hide should seriously be worrying over how cute he’s finding a fish.  

“You wave your hand,” Hide supplies with a demonstration. “Like this.” 

“ _Wave_?” Haise tilts his head as he mimics Hide’s gesture, seemingly no less confused than before. “Isn’t a ‘wave’ something of the sea?”  

“Human languages are weird, that’s all I can tell ya,” Hide laughs, feeling his shoulders ease a little. "Also, you can stop that now." 

Haise lets his hand disappear back under the water surface with a small frown. Hide moves to make himself comfortable, not caring a bit that he's submerged up to his waist. He digs his feet into the sand to avoid being carried away by the waves lapping at him.  

"So," he begins, meeting Haise's gaze and finding it unexpectedly difficult to maintain contact with his intense stare, "I realized I never did thank you for helping us that one time. And also, uh—" he clears his throat, his voice coming out a tad bit smaller than he fancies— "for always saving my pathetic ass. I owe you for that." 

"No need to thank me; I'm at fault the first time anyway." If Haise understands Hide's embarrassment, he doesn't show. He instead glances away, almost broodingly. "I didn't realize I strayed so close to your land. I should've been more careful—conflict with humans is the last thing we need right now." 

"Were those birds one of your kind too?" Hide remembers their gruesome human faces and unhinged jaws, nightmarish compared to the siren before him. Haise nods.  

"Their breed has the skies as their domain while mine resides mainly in the ocean," he explains, twisting strands of his hair by his ear. "Perhaps they're more aggressive because of that. If their leader hadn't sworn loyalty to my father, even I wouldn't have had much power to stop them." 

"You've got it hard, too, huh," Hide muses, lips quirking into a lopsided smile when Haise heaves a deep, exaggerated sigh in response. It seems to be the first time he's warming up to him that night. 

"It'd be great if all I had to worry about was how to find resources for my personal research," he mumbles, and  _man_ , Hide understands this longing to escape from responsibilities  _too_  well. He wonders if it’s a prince thing.  

“What’s it about? Your research, I mean.” Though Hide’s already got a pretty solid idea on what it is, judging from what he’s gleaned so far. He watches on with amusement as Haise perks up, demeanour doing a complete change at the chance to speak about his interests.  

“I’m trying to know more about human behaviour and culture.” Haise probably doesn’t realize it, but even his words speed up slightly as he grows more excited. “I’ve always been fascinated by how different we are despite our similar appearances. We probably even descended from the same species, and I’d love to know where and how the deviation started.”  

Hide raises his eyebrows. “I’m guessing you learnt my language all by yourself too, then?” 

“It’s actually easier to pick up than you might believe,” Haise says, seeming a little bashful at Hide’s unfiltered awe. “The things humans lose tend to get washed up on our territories, so I’ve been able to have a look at quite a number of your books since our kingdoms are so close. Our languages are actually rather similar once you get the hang of it.” 

"No way,  _really?_ " Hide leans forward, having not expected any of that. Gears shifted in his head, ideas forming as he considered the possibilities. "Why do you think that's so?" 

He blinks when Haise's childish excitement suddenly disappears at his question. Huh. He does a mental rewind, going over his words and wondering where he'd crossed the line. He’s pretty sure he hadn’t threaded on possible landmines.  

“There are things I’m afraid I cannot disclose.” Haise speaks carefully, seemingly thinking over each word before he voices them. He’s shut tight again. “At the very least, not without a price.”   

Ah, of course. Information never comes easy. Hide should be used to this mentality by now. “Would knowledge of equal value be enough?”  

“It’s not as simple as it sounds,” Haise warns, shifting uneasily. “Even the possible impact brought upon by the knowledge exchanged must be roughly equal. That’s our way.”  

Hide spends a moment to reconsider. This...is definitely not a chance he should give up. Haise could be a possible ally in this stupid fight of his. It’s best if he could know as much about sirens as he can for any future references; they might just have what it’ll take to turn the tides in his favour.  

“Alright.” Hide takes a sharp breath. “I’ll tell you something about us humans in exchange for that.”  

“There is one more condition,” Haise says, and Hide feels his skin prickle with a sudden sense of foreboding. In the dim, flickering light of the torches, Haise’s eyes are unnaturally bright. “You must swear to never share what I’m about to tell you with anyone else.”  

Hide holds his gaze. “Would you know if I do?”  

It wasn’t so much a challenge rather than a want for confirmation. Anyone could make empty threats. Hide wants to know exactly how much he’s risking.  

“Yes.”  

There’s no doubt in Haise’s answer. Hide couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

“I swear by it.” Hide finds himself grinning—from the excitement or the amazement towards his own sheer recklessness, he isn’t sure. Haise studies him for just a while longer, weighing his own decisions. Hide can’t help wondering if he thinks he stands to gain something from this as well. 

Then finally, Haise says, “I understand. I’ll hold you to your words.” 

**xXx**  

Sirens depend on humans for their magic.  

They feed on human  _energy_ , to be exact. Sirens with strong magical potential can sometimes even read thoughts and feeling through that. Which is why siren settlements are never too far off from humans', and also why Haise found their languages similar despite having never spoken to humans until Hide. Hide doesn't exactly understand the mechanics behind it, but it seems that they don't feed off directly from humans, but rather on the excess that they emanate? All he knows is that sirens are dependent on them, and he understands now why Haise had been reluctant to give him such information. Humans are creatures who would do anything for their own benefit. If they discover the leverage they have against a species they'd no doubt consider "exotic"...Hide doesn't want to imagine. No one else must know.  

All that aside, Haise also mentioned something else that's interesting. It seems that sirens can estimate a human's lifespan at times by reading their energy levels. And Haise had, as casual as sitting down for tea, looked him dead in the eye, and said: 

"For instance, I can tell that you seem to be dying." 

It's so ambiguous that Hide had taken it as a joke at first. Of course he's dying, that's pretty much what living is all about. Only Haise had appeared completely serious. His body is, without him realizing, failing.  

To think that all that poison intake is finally taking its toll. Hide would laugh if he isn't still confused beyond measure. How could it have progressed until this point without him realizing? Is it because it's so gradual that his body gets used to it before his brain can register anything? Is it because he's chalked up the occasional weird sensations to stress and overwork?  

How much time does he have?  

No, this can't do. He's losing focus. There are more immediate concerns at hand; Hide can’t let his thoughts stray. It’s almost time for the negotiation meeting. Everything will be for naught if he fails this.  

The atmosphere is tense when he arrives at their designated location. Men stood guard at the town hall's entrance, faces blank. There seems to be more of them lingering around the area; some wearing the local insignia, some in the other party's. Hide has a nagging suspicion that there might be an ambush planned, though they could very well simply be there to gauge the illegitimate son. Whatever it is, he just hopes they won't interfere with the conference.  

The representative he's meeting with is a woman by the name of Irimi Kaya. Her entire demeanour exerts elegance, and Hide could tell from the look in her eyes that she's not merely aggressive with her troops, she's intelligent. He knows from the very start that he's not going to leave this hall unscathed. His current position is too unstable for him to make much demands or threats. Besides, he's probably also pissed her off by sending men to deal with hers when they tried to raid more towns while he's in the area. Hide gets the feeling he'll have no choice but to give up more than he's willing to in the end, but if it's all going to work towards his goal, he decides it's worth taking the gamble.  

Irimi's demands sound simple despite their impact. The land was once part of her empire until the late King took it by force, and now they simply want it back. They want the port town in particular; Hide's prior research informed him that the neighbouring kingdom has recently started expanding on their trade sector. The siren island prevents most marine access from the south, but there should be minimal restrictions for ships from everywhere else. With the paths on land cut off and the treacherous journey by sea required to reach there from Hide's own kingdom, it might actually be better to let go of it.  

Then again, hasn't this place been largely independent to begin with? Something didn't seem right. It's too easy to give it up, there’s too little to lose—but to do that would also mean he's backing down to an enemy in the masses' eyes. Nimura’s probably aware of this; this mission isn’t a potential death trap simply because of a rumoured mythical island that happens to be on the way. For all Hide knows, Irimi could be even working together with that bastard.  

His best (and  _only_ , really) option is to win her over, and he’s fortunately gone through several simulations of this scenario back when they were making preparations. Though Nimura might have the advantage on terms of royal legitimacy, influence and military strength, it’s mainly confined to within their kingdom. The side of him that’s visible to others isn’t well liked all around, to say the least. Flamboyant, barbaric, two-faced, human scum. If Hide can find even the smallest leverage, perhaps something personal that Nimura has done Irimi wrong, he’ll have a chance. 

The negotiation lasts days, with neither side willing to budge. Hide proposes granting them a route and all the benefits that come with it, Irimi insists on claiming the entire country. She never once gives indication on holding any personal vendetta despite Hide’s efforts. Frankly, he’s got his final proposal in mind by the second day—the rest of it is spent trying to scourge for more information and gain insurance. As soon as he confirms if she’s in league with his stepbrother, he’ll make his next move.  

“So yeah, that’s pretty much what’s going on with us right now,” he tells Haise the next time they meet. It’s the appropriate price he’s decided he should pay for the information Haise’s given him the last time. If a war’s about to break out and the sea is involved, it should be appropriate to let the sea dwellers know.  

“I see.” Haise’s face clouds over as he speaks. Hide’s fully aware that a war would be Bad News for the humans, but Haise’s reaction seems to indicate that it’s equally unfavourable for them underwater. Maybe there’s tension going on out there as well? Haise did mention about not needing trouble with humans in this timing. Or perhaps it has something to do with the sirens’ energy dependency on humans?  

“Of course, I’m trying my damndest to avoid that, but we never know when Nimura would pull something.” Hide sighs. He plunges his hands into the water, squinting at his fingers as he absently curls and uncurls them.  

The silence between them stretches on for so long that Hide couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable. Haise’s clearly bothered and needs the space to think, yet at the same time he hasn’t excused himself. Hide himself doesn’t quite feel like leaving just yet; there’s something about the liminality of being there that calms him. Maybe he should start a conversation? Break the ice? Change the topic and provide the distraction that they both seem to need?  

“Say, Haise?” he begins, then immediately stops short. “Uh, no pun intended???” 

Haise proceeds to stare at him so hard that he nearly fidgets.  

And then, to Hide’s absolute dumfounded wonder, he bursts out laughing.  

He...definitely did not expect that. And by  _that_  he means Haise’s sense of humour that’s turning out to be as weird as his own, as well as how  _light-hearted_  he sounds when laughing. Haise’s always given off this calming, mature sort of vibe, befitting of his title of a prince unlike a certain someone. He does have some moments, too, where he lets his control slip and ends up being rather adorable when Hide talks to him about random bits and pieces of human culture. Hide just never knew he could sound so free, so childlike.  

“Come on, if you’re going to laugh at my puns at least listen to better ones first.” Hide protests without bite, feeling himself starting to smile, too. Haise stops him while he’s halfway searching his mental archives for a pun that he hopes Haise would get. His expression is ridiculously proud when he tells him,  

“I would, but I’m a little  _tide_  up with something at the moment.”  

Dear lord in heaven. 

“You know that sounds  _fishy_ , right?”  

“I can’t  _kelp_  it, it’s the truth.” 

They go back and forth for a few minutes more, until it all fades back to the sound of waves. The atmosphere is much better than before; Hide’s chest feels fuzzy and his gut hurts from snickering so much. It finally feels like they’re nothing but friends bonding over silly jokes instead of princes carrying their respective burdens. It reminds Hide of simpler times, times when his main concerns mainly revolved around Itsuki figuring out he’s been having late night snacks for a year straight and forcefully separating him from his beloved food for it. The memory seems so far away now. 

“Hide.” Haise’s voice, even without magic, is as lulling as the sea. He somehow looks a little more certain than before; from the set of his shoulders, the steadiness of his gaze. “Until the skies clear again, advise your people to refrain from sailing.”  

Hide lets it sink in, lets the pieces form a vague picture. “Will you be fighting?”  

“I have been assigned to lead, yes.” His reply is factual. Hollow. Accepted.  

“Would we be able to meet again?” The words leave Hide’s mouth before he could think them over. It’s a stupid question. It’s not one Haise can answer, he’s fully aware of that. Yet he worries, he hopes, and he tries to stamp down that hope.  

Haise smiles then, gaze softening at him as though sensing his thoughts.  

“It’d be great if we could. There’s still a lot that I’d like you to tell me.”  

“Then how about we do this?” Hide holds out his pinky, at which Haise stares in incomprehension. “Sometimes, we’d hook our smallest finger with the person we’re sharing a promise with.” He meets his gaze, not caring if it’s childish, if it’s nothing but a wistful gesture.  

“Let’s promise we’ll meet again?”  

“I...” Haise doesn’t finish.  _It’s not something within my control,_  he let’s the implication hang in the air. Yet despite that he too, eventually holds his hand out and hooks their fingers. Perhaps as a charm, as a call for courage.  

“I promise.”  

And despite living in the ocean all his life, Hide finds his hands very warm. 

**xXx**  

The sea is a death zone after that. Storms rage on for days, grey water seemingly trying to tear itself apart. The sky is perpetually covered by dark clouds. The winds are so violent that they uprooted trees on several occasions. Hide hears that this is the worst storm they’ve experienced in the town in a long time. It’s as though the gods themselves are in foul temper and taking it out on the mortal world.  

Somewhere down in the ocean, Haise is fighting.  

Hide’s negotiation with Irimi continues regardless. He’s relentless until he finds the niches for his leverage. The collusion the late king took part in once had caused the death of her good friend, and that part of the plan had conveniently been Nimura’s doing. So there’s the deal: if she could aid him in keeping his half-brother from the throne, he’ll return the land to her. In return for withdrawing her men in the meantime, they’ll grant them the necessary rights and access to trade through them.  

And to his concealed, immense relief, she finally agrees. War isn’t something she wishes for, either. It’s a great display of power, yes, but she’s wise enough to know the cost of it isn’t worth paying. If the land is  ravaged it’ll only take up more time for rebuild and repairs and delay their goals for trade even further. Hide’s conditions are too good to let up, he knows. In return for a partnership with the neighbouring empire, he will hand over the country once he climbs to the throne.  

And so the agreements are finalized and signed and word begins spreading regardless of the storms. Of Prince Hideyoshi’s success in both the journey and diplomatic negotiations, of his tenancy and wits and whatever forms of glory the people seem to churn out as the word of mouth travelled. Hide’s fueled by the sheer triumph from the thought of Nimura grudgingly admitting he’s doing well beyond his expectations and being antsy about it. As the rain and wind gradually subside, he sets off to oversee the recovery from the destruction of the scuffles; aiding where he can, helping to boost morale and generally working to bolster his popularity.  

It’s not all an act. He genuinely needs something to do since sitting around only makes him restless. He receives mixed reception from the people; some were verbal about their preference over which prince they prefer, some merely glared at him in silence. Hide notices most of the latter are from the villages and towns that had been pillaged by Irimi’s forces. They might’ve avoided a war, but they hadn’t been able to avoid the destruction of their homes, the injuries and the death of friends and family. Material compensation can never heal emotional trauma. Hide knows the most they can do now is not to let it repeat.  

There’s so much to do ahead of him, but it’s as he’s going round doing the best he can that several things dawns him anew. Now that the adrenaline rush from the negotiation is fading, he realizes how terrible his health condition is. He’s almost passed out while standing thrice. Some of his clothes have gotten looser than he remembers. Sometimes he finds his hands shaking so badly that he can barely hold things. The way Haise had told him is still fresh in his mind. _I can tell that you seem to be dying._  

It gradually becomes apparent that it’s something beyond their current medical knowledge could fix; the bitter drinks and powdery tablets seem to do little to make him feel better. Then again, he can’t deny that he should probably be able to alleviate the symptoms somewhat if he simply allowed himself more rest. Itsuki doesn’t even bother nagging him anymore at some point, only resulting to glaring at him with concern in his eyes whenever he sees him dragging himself around in fatigue.  

The one time Hide  _does_  finally end up collapsing and being assaulted by a fever for days, he discovers later on that the one who’d checked on him the most is none other than his father-figure.  

Ah, this isn't good. His old habits are showing up again, aren't they? 

Yet no matter how hard he tries to keep a stable diet and obtain enough rest and sleep, the heaviness in his bones persists. Sometimes his mind fogs up and he can't think—and nothing scares him more than not being able to think. Thinking is one of the only weapons he has; there's little he can do if not use his brains. He can't stop, he must go on. Nimura would pull something as soon as he falters and he can't afford to have that, not after coming this far.  

"But does it ever occur to you that your paranoia could be part of his plan to wear you down?"  

Itsuki sounds like the embodiment of Hide's exhaustion. Hide peeks at him from under the wet cloth over his eyes, lips quirking into a grin that's more habitual at this point. His vision sways with the ship, and he squeezes his eyes shut again. 

"Doesn't help that he's still having a upper hand in this mess." He swallows, trying hard to get his body accustomed to the sea once more. The storms have stopped for an entire week after nearly a fortnight of violent winds and rain, and the waters should have calmed again.  

"It's still his win if you work yourself to death, though," Itsuki reminds him, flicking his cheek like he used to do when Hide got too obnoxious back in the day. "You can't do anything when you're on board anyway, so just stop being an ass and use the chance to rest up. You might be able to fool everyone else, but I feel drained just looking at you." 

"It's still not enough." Hide breathes, teeth clenching at the weight of the words. "I've still got so much to do and I... I don't know how much time I have  _left_." 

“At the rate you’re going, aren’t you just making things harder for yourself?” Itsuki’s voice is heavy with weary frustration. Hide imagines his hands clasped, knuckles white. “Just—listen to me for once, alright? Take it easy for a bit, Hideyoshi, or you might not even last until we get back.”  

There’s silence as Hide lets his tone slowly sink in, realizes how the only father he’s known is genuinely concerned about him and to the point that he’s breaking character just to let him know that because he’s been so caught up with his own problems that he hadn’t been able to look around himself.  

It’s the comfort that sets first, the comfort of knowing there’s still someone in the world who cares for him as who he is and not because of some title bestowed upon him and the responsibilities that come with it. Even out there, virtually in the middle of another world, his father is by his side supporting him even if he doesn’t notice; filling in for him when he’s on the verge of being overwhelmed, sending people to check on him when he hadn’t left his room for hours. Generally discreetly reminding him that he isn’t fighting this battle alone.  

And then the guilt is like a punch in the gut. What was he  _doing_ , literally throwing his life away like that—like he didn’t matter to anyone else? Why was he so ready to accept death? The question should never have been “what can I do before I die” but instead “how can I keep staying alive”. Itsuki’s right; he’s an absolute idiot. He’s been so single-minded with his own goals that he’s lost sight of the bigger picture, he’d forgotten about both himself and the people around him. 

“I—” Hide gulps, his words lumping and catching in his throat. There’s also shame; the shame from worrying his father sick. “I’m sorry, Pops. I will—rest, I mean. Thank you.”  

If Itsuki finds his change of heart sudden, he doesn’t comment. He merely ruffles Hide’s hair, and tells him, “I don’t need your apologies. I’ll handle things the rest of the way back, so just sit tight and be useless for once.”  

And so Hide spends most of their return voyage dozing, lulled into dreamless bouts of slumber by the rocking of the sea. On days when they sail across calmer waters, he manages to wander around on deck a bit to stretch his muscles and move his stiff joints. He consciously tries to keep his mind off the whole issue with Nimura, instead redirecting his focus to ponder over how he can readjust his work habits to ease his own load. His allies are there to help, he has to remember. They'll be the ones he'll be handing things over to once all these ends.  

...once it all ends, huh? Unless Hide finds a way to stop his body from further collapse, he won't be able to see it all until the end. Medication doesn't seem to have much effect, and further trial and error with that would take too much time. There seems to be only so much sleeping and decent diets can do. It almost feels like he's trying to take a shortcut, but Hide eventually comes to only one conclusion.  

Maybe what he needs is a miracle. Maybe what he needs is some magic.  

**…**  

It takes almost a fortnight for Haise to respond to his bottled message, long enough for Hide to begin wondering and worrying if something had happened to him during his battle.  

It also gave him enough time to consider what sort of price he'd be willing to pay. He's practically asking to be given life itself; the compensation must be equally weighty. It quickly becomes obvious what he must offer in return for the request he's about to make.  

The moon is full the night they meet. Haise barely makes a ripple as he emerges from the water, silent as a predator. Back here, there's less need to hide strictly in the shadows and rely on torches for illumination; Hide's the only one who goes there at night and he knows the blind spots well. It's unusual to see Haise under the silvery light for a change; he looks different somehow, the shadows on his skin softer, making him seem more unearthly, ethereal. Regal.  

There's a fading scar on his side that wasn't there the last time they met.  

"How are you faring?" Hide asks, tearing his gaze away from the wound a second too late. Haise grimaces, hands moving to cover the healing skin.  

"I suppose I could've been better," he admits with a small laugh. Hide feels a pang of empathy. Everyone's having it rough these days, aren't they? 

"Hey, I can tell a survivor when I see one." He means it. "Just keep hanging on; you'll make it through it somehow or another." 

“I wish I had even half your optimism.” Haise’s smile, though weary, seems a little more genuine than the first time. “You look like you’ve seen better days too, though. How did your negotiations go?”  

“It worked out so well that I’m actually still trying to process it, to be honest.” Hide scratches his cheek, sheepish. “But I guess it’s the stuff after that that really took a toll on me.”  

“You look like you haven’t slept in days,” Haise observes as he leans closer towards him, eyebrows knitting slightly in pity or worry, Hide can’t really tell. He in fact looks like he wants to say something more but has decided against it. 

“Quite the contrary, I practically  _hibernated_  on the way back here.” Hide shrugs, bracing his palms against the sand and leans back, letting the breeze caress his skin. He’s surprised at how much he missed the tranquillity this place brings him; the comforting darkness and solitude. It gives him strength, resolve.   

“Haise.” Hide takes a sharp inhale before turning to meet his companion’s eyes. He knows it’s a longshot, that he’s in no position to ask. They practically just met, just tentatively “friends” if not simply acquaintances. Haise owes him absolutely nothing. There aren't even guarantees that it’s something within his abilities.   

But Hide’s got nothing else to lose.  

“Will you form a deal with me?” 

Haise blinks, trying to comprehend the sudden request. “A deal?” 

Hide nods. “I’ll give you my life in return.” 

Haise stares. “…And if I decide that’s not enough?”  

“I don’t think you would.” Hide’s surprisingly at terms with the fact that he’s about to trade his life away. “I remember you mentioned something about sirens being dependant on the energy exerted by humans for their magic? I’ll be your personal energy source and give you direct access to the fuel for yours. You’d have the power to keep protecting your kingdom that way, no?” 

“But I already told you that time too, didn’t I?” Haise reaches out, hand hovering uncertainly as he hesitates to touch him. “That your body is rapidly dying and that you don’t have much longer left to live. What good would it do me to form a bond with you if I’m going to be the one at a disadvantage?” 

“Because I want you to heal me.” Hide grasps Haise’s fingers loosely. “You can do that with your magic, right? I want you to prolong my life, even if it’s just for a few years—just give me enough time to finish things here. Then whatever that’s left of me will be yours for the taking.” 

Haise falls silent, lips pursed as though silently urging him to reconsider. Ah, maybe he does see him as more of a friend than he thought. Hide can’t help wishing their circumstances could’ve been a bit different; perhaps in another life, they could’ve simply been friends without benefits. Perhaps in another life, they wouldn’t have to resort to using each other like this.  

“ _Please_.” The individual syllables are almost lost to the crash of the waves.  

Hide also wishes he didn’t have to be the one to put such a pained expression on Haise’s face. 

“You’re giving up everything for a deal I’d have the most power over,” Haise reiterates slowly, as though making sure Hide’s aware of what exactly he’s offered. “Are you certain that’s what you want?” 

“You’re making it sound as if being able to see you more is terrible for me,” Hide forces a laugh, pain stinging his heart when Haise doesn’t seem to have gotten the implication. If Itsuki was there, he’d definitely scoff at him for being such a hopeless fool even in this timing. 

“We can’t go back once the bond is formed.” Haise’s iridescent eyes are bright under the moonlight. Now it almost feels as if Hide’s the one forcing him to do this. “I’ll ask you one last time: are you sure you’re fine with this?” 

But there’s no room for hesitation at this point. “Yes.” 

Haise studies his face, the words at the tip of his tongue bitten back and left unsaid.  Hide manages to catch a glimpse at the resolution that flashes across his face before he moves to pluck a scale from his tail and offers it to him. “Hold this in your mouth. It should help you breathe while we’re underwater.” 

All of Hide’s gathered courage decides to abandon him the exact moment Haise mentions being underwater. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed it, Haise, but I’m afraid I can’t exactly  _swim_.” 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Haise assures, a bit of reluctant amusement managing to creep into his words at Hide’s look of utter horror. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Hide wonders how many people have been entranced by looks as gentle and breathtaking as the one before his eyes and fallen prey to sirens exactly like this. It doesn’t sound like a bad way to die. He’s still trying not to gape like an absolute star-struck idiot when Haise tugs lightly at his arm. “Now come. We need to get it done before anyone realizes you’re missing.” 

Hide thinks he manages to reply with an intelligent “uh, right, yeah” before letting himself be guided towards deeper waters until his head is completely submerged. He squeezes his eyes shut and stops breathing on impulse when he’s under, the fear ingrained into him from his last drowning episode making his panic barely containable. Okay, maybe he  _did_  miscalculate something here. It’s night, he’s alone with a siren, and he doesn’t know how to swim—if Haise had been faking his amiability from the start, Hide is going to be very heartbroken and very dead.  

“It’s alright, Hide. I’m here.” 

Haise’s voice rings clear in his mind; calm, soothing. Hide realizes that Haise is still holding his hand. He tries inhaling once, gradually opening his eyes when he realizes he can breathe. They aren’t very far below the surface. A strange glow emanates from Haise’s being; Hide takes in the sight of the strange, colourful plant-like organisms scattered across the ocean floor below them. Corals, he remembers reading about them in a book. Schools of silvery fish swim past in the distance, scarcely acknowledging their presence. From up above, the ocean seems vast, empty. Hide’s utterly amazed at how full of life it actually is.  

And silent. It’s so silent down there.  

“It’s gorgeous,” Hide whispers, turning back to his companion and nearly biting his tongue. Had Haise’s tail always been that size? Hide’s never seen the true scale of Haise’s build because of the dark and the water surface’s refraction, but holy  _heck_  his tail is  _huge_. It spans more than twice the length of his upper body, looping loosely around Hide almost like a protective circle. Power. Elegance. Despite his half human appearance, Haise looks like he completely belongs where he is. If sea gods exist for real, perhaps they would look very much like him.  

“Thank you.” Haise sounds genuinely pleased, but the moment of wonder fades quickly. He leans in close, and Hide fights the impulse to pull away when their foreheads touch. “Now please be quiet. Focus on my voice, and try not to move so much until I tell you to.” 

And without waiting long for Hide’s response, he begins singing.  

Hide could spend his whole life trying to describe Haise’s song and still fail. All he can say is that it’s  _magic_. There are no words, simply raw music. It’s as contradictory as the sea, as lulling as the waves. Haunting. Serene. Crystal clear. Hide feels his muscles unclench, the weight he never noticed to have always carried in them slowly seeping away into the mild current surrounding them. Balls of light float and dissipate around them like glowing bubbles.  

It’s easy to forget that they’re underwater like this, that they have kingdoms to protect, that in a few hours, Hide would exit his bed chambers and begin another day of his dangerous game with his half-brother. For a moment, nothing else seems to exist but the gentle lights and spellbinding melody.  

Hide glances at Haise when he feels him lean away, his song seemingly changing. Without stopping, Haise places his free hand flat over Hide’s chest and gestures for him to do the same. Now that he thinks of it, Hide’s pretty sure he heard Haise mention something about a “bond”. He hadn’t questioned it earlier, but he figures this is what Haise meant when he said fulfilling his request would put him at an advantage over him. He could imagine Haise’s magic reaching for his soul and tapping into his life force, tying them together in some incomprehensible, otherworldly way. He could almost feel something lock in place, something about and between them changing. 

And Hide knows, the first time their hearts beat as one. There’s no going back now.  

**xXx**  

Being bonded with a siren isn't as bad as it sounds, really.  

Sure, sometimes he randomly hears snippets of Haise's thoughts in his mind. Sometimes he feels a sharp pain at the left side of his torso for no reason. Sometimes he even feels emotions that don't belong to him (he's definitely never that excited when he's in a conference with his ministers—Haise must've found some interesting artefact again). But his body has never felt more energized. It hasn't been this light to move, this easy to think for a long time. On his best days, Hide feels like he could almost take on the world.  

On some particularly good days, he’d be able to hear Haise's singing, too.  

He still hasn't been able to come up with a good reason why he'd be caught staring into space with a huge grin on his face.  

Itsuki definitely suspects something;  _he_ of all people wouldn't be fooled by Hide's dismissal of his recovery being due to him sleeping more than half their journey back. At least he doesn't push him for answers—he knows better than anyone how many secrets Hide keeps and just how stubborn he could be in keeping them. As bad as Hide feels about it, he's also thankful for the space. This is the one thing he can never tell him.  

Overall, though, so many things stay the same that it's almost underwhelming. Hide's efforts to keep Nimura from the throne continues. He's still drinking poisoned goblets and enduring the usual gossips at the dinner table. He still thinks a tad too much, still tends to insist on doing a lot of things himself. He still sneaks out of the castle at night, still finds solace in the rhythm of the waves and the empty vastness of the world before his eyes. 

Only now he'll actually  _know_  for certain when Haise visits instead of only relying on gut feeling like he used to. He'd feel drawn towards the ocean, a strange sense of completeness, and when he  _looks_  he'd see him. Hair matted by saltwater, soft features highlighted by the moonlight and eyes bright as silver.  

And he'd raise a hand when their gazes meet, grinning as they exchanged their usual words of greeting.  

"Hey, how are you faring?" 


End file.
